


A kiss away

by DonnieTZ



Series: More human than any human ever will be [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: AU, Erotic, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tre  piccole drabble/flash su Nomi e Amanita.<br/>(Grazie al gruppo <i>We are out for prompts</i> e a chi me le ha promptate!)<br/><i>---<br/>Nomi e la sua voce leggermente rauca, i suoi occhi sinceri, il suo passato terribile, le sue fantastiche mani pronte a regalare orgasmi e carezze.<br/>Nomi, che si crede tanto strana, inadeguata, diversa.<br/>Nomi che, invece, non è mai stata strana per Amanita che la ama con la genuina istintività con cui affronta ogni stranezza della vita.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le etichette e le "normalità".   
> Spero vi piaccia questa piccola drabble!

  
Ad Amanita non piaccione le etichette, le categorie, le verità date per scontato. Non è stata cresciuta così, non è così che vede la vita. Sa che il mondo è fatto di infinite sfumature, di molteplici verità tutte false e reali al tempo stesso.   
Per questo tutto è normale, per lei. Come se la parola “normale” sia adatta, poi.   
Per questo che Nomi fosse un uomo, che sia una hacker o che si riveli una sensate è del tutto irrilevante.   
Nomi e la sua voce leggermente rauca, i suoi occhi sinceri, il suo passato terribile, le sue fantastiche mani pronte a regalare orgasmi e carezze.   
Nomi, che si crede tanto strana, inadeguata, diversa.   
Nomi che, invece, non è mai stata strana per Amanita che la ama con la genuina istintività con cui affronta ogni stranezza della vita.


	2. Tutto il tempo del mondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un'interruzione inaspettata.  
> (UST)
> 
> Grazie ad Alex per il prompt!

Era agitata e non si era mai sentita così, prima. Aveva avuto paura in tante occasioni della sua vita, certo, ma quel timore era diverso. Non era violento, non era terribile, non era crudele. Era aspettativa, eccitazione, l’intrusione in un mondo ancora inesplorato, il tendersi di un corpo ancora sconosciuto.   
Amanita la osservava con l’ombra di un sorriso divertito impressa in volto. Perché, in fondo, i pensieri di Nomi erano evidenti in quegli occhi chiari, pronti da leggere.   
Quel momento era perfetto. Lì, sole, dopo una serata magnifica passata a ridere e parlare, scambiandosi tenerezze delicate, fatte di carezze e sorrisi.  
Chiedere altro pareva quasi una pretesa assurda.  
Ma il sesso c’era, a saturare l’aria, a impregnare ogni piccolo gesto e a riflettersi nei loro sguardi. Ce n’era la voglia, il desiderio, il bisogno.   
C’era e il momento era quello giusto.   
“Neets…”  
Quella parola, quel richiamo, fu un gemito quasi disperato. Un “ti prego” che sfuggì a Nomi come una preghiera verso quel Dio che non l’aveva mai accettata.   
Amanita le si avvicinò, strisciando sul divano, le labbra socchiuse in un sospiro carico di aspettativa.   
Finché qualcuno non suonò alla porta.   
“Avanti Amanita, apri, avevi detto che potevo passare da te se facevo tardi! Apri che devo fare pipì!”  
La voce arrivò ovattata, ma parve quasi assordante nell’intimità di quel momento.  
“Mia sorella.” disse Amanita.  
“Oh.”  
“Già.”  
A Nomi scappò una risata. Piena, liberatoria, quasi sollevata.   
Ci sarebbe stato tempo, per il sesso. Nessuna delle due sarebbe scappata, nessuna delle due sarebbe fuggita da ciò che le legava.   
Avevano tutto il tempo di quel loro mondo strano.


	3. Tornata (InTheFlesh! AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non posso che ringraziare Hiromi per questo bellissimo prompt che unisce uno dei miei amori supremi (In The Flesh) con queste due belle donnine: _Sempre, quando chiudo gli occhi._ "  
> 

Quando Nomi era tornata – se di ritorno si poteva parlare - Amanita era stata felice. Felice di riaverla nella sua vita dopo averla persa in una stupida stanza d'ospedale. Felice del suo viso a riempire nuovamente le sue giornate. Felice di non sentire più l'opprimente e soffocante sensazione di aver perso l'unico e solo amore della sua esistenza.   
Incredibilmente, semplicemente felice.   
Ma le cose erano diverse, non erano più l'elementare amore che erano state un tempo. C'era un inspiegabile velo di paura in Nomi - il timore di ferire Nets in qualche modo, di non essere accettata – e ricordi terribili dei giorni della resurrezione la tormentavano. E non servivano a nulla né la diretta accettazione di Amanita, che l'aveva sempre amata per chi era, né le sue continue rassicurazioni. Nomi finiva per nascondere la sua pelle ormai candida dietro il velo pesante di un trucco arancione. I suoi occhi ormai vacui venivano celati dietro spesse lenti colorate che non ricordavano affatto i suoi occhi. Nomi non si piaceva, non si accettava, riviveva giorni lontani in cui il suo corpo non le apparteneva. Tutto da capo, una nuova violenza imposta a se stessa.   
“Credo che partirò, Nets.” le aveva mormorato un giorno, mentre erano sdraiate a letto a fissare il soffitto, in un silenzio che non aveva nulla della familiare e tranquilla quiete di un tempo.   
Amanita si era girata, facendo scorrere il suo sguardo sul volto familiare di Nomi e sulla sconosciuta cicatrice che le incideva a fondo la tempia.   
“Va bene, andremo dove vorrai.”  
“No, Nets. Ho bisogno di... di andarmene. Io.”  
Amanita aveva impiegato qualche attimo a capire, confusa sul significato di quella frase. E, quando finalmente l'aveva afferrato, si era sentita morire.   
No, non poteva perderla di nuovo. Non dopo essere tornata a sorridere, non dopo aver riassaporato quell'amore, non dopo la speranza e la felicità e l'incredula fortuna che le erano capitate.   
“Non andrai da nessuna parte senza di me.” aveva detto, sorprendendosi della decisa ostinazione dietro le sue parole “perché ti amo e tu mi ami e siamo state fortunate, non te ne rendi conto? Incredibilmente fortunate.”  
“Nets... non è questo che vuoi. Non sono io, non così. Quando chiudo gli occhi, rivivo ogni attimo delle terribili cose che ho fatto. Sono un mostro, Nets, lo sappiamo entrambe. Non voglio costringerti a restare con me.”  
“Costringermi?” Amanita aveva sorriso dolcemente, prima di avvicinarsi a Nomi per farsi stringere un po' “Sono morta anche io, quando te ne sei andata. E, quando sei tornata, sono rinata anche io. Siamo in questa cosa assieme, Nomi, come in tutto. Ho bisogno di te per vivere.”  
A quelle parole Nomi aveva lasciato che Nets poggiasse la testa sul suo petto, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo. Non aveva timore che l'assenza di battito la spaventasse, ora. Era sempre stato così, con Amanita. Si era sempre sentita amata, anche nei suoi momenti più bui. Forse, se solo gliel'avesse permesso, l'avrebbe amata anche da non morta.   
“Non ti disgusto?” si era ritrovata a chiedere.  
“Disgustarmi?” Amanita le aveva baciato il collo, le aveva insinuato una mano sotto la leggera maglietta, accarezzando la pelle fredda “io ti amo. Amo chi sei, amo come sei e ti amerò dovessi cambiare altre cento volte.”  
Ed era scesa, Nets, a poggiare una scia di baci che Nomi non avrebbe mai sentito, ma di cui si riempì gli occhi e quel suo cuore ormai fermo.   
Forse, dopo quella notte, avrebbe visto solo il volto di Amanita dietro le palpebre chiuse.


End file.
